


Wspaniale

by KittensAndRage



Series: Kalendarz adwentowy! [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry myśli, że Greg zdradza Johna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wspaniale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076406) by [Konfessor2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U). 



\- Mógłbym... zaprosić na obiad kogoś jeszcze? - spytał John z wahaniem, ściskając nasadę nosa dwoma palcami ręki, w której nie trzymał telefonu, wiedząc, że jego siostra zacznie węszyć nowy związek. Nie wiedziała, że to tylko połowa, dosłownie.

\- No pewnie, John. Kolejna dziewczyna, co?

\- Cóż, nie. To Sherlock - odparł John, zadowolony, że nie rozmawiają ze sobą w realu. On i Harry dopiero zaczynali się dogadywać, a ona próbowała być koleżeńska, szturchając go w żebra czy uderzając w ramię.

\- Och, mogłeś powiedzieć że to on, jasne, współlokator zawsze mile widziany. Tylko poproś go, żeby nie mówił nikomu niczego niegrzecznego. Próbuję naprawić sprawy z Clarą, więc powiedz mu, żeby nie robił jej tego, co zrobił mnie. - John przejechał dłonią po twarzy i jęknął, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Detektyw wydedukował o niej wszystko co możliwe w trzydzieści sekund, nie wahając się wymienić wszystkich intymnych i delikatnych szczegółów.

\- Taa, powiem mu. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.

\- Więc żadnej dziewczyny? - Harry grzebała dalej.

\- Nie dokładnie, nie. Słuchaj Harry, wiem że to niedługo i pewnie proszę o zbyt wiele, ale mógłbym przyprowadzić dwie osoby?

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy zanim jego siostra przemówiła ponownie. - Więc chcesz przyprowadzić swojego współlokatora na obiad. A potem kogoś jeszcze. Nie dziewczynę, “nie dokładnie” powiedziałeś. John, jesteś gejem?

Wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że Harry nie może tego zobaczyć. - Chyba nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. Ma na imię Greg.

\- John, to wspaniale. Jasne, przyprowadź go, obiecuję, że nie będę zbyt wścibska. - Uśmiechała się, mógł to usłyszeć w jej głosie. - Okej, zobaczymy się w sobotę w takim razie. Właśnie robię  banoffee. - Pożegnali się, a John westchnął, już teraz zastanawiając się, jak przetrwać obiad z Sherlockiem i Gregiem.

 

***

 

John pomógł przynieść gorące naczynia z kuchni do jadalni. Greg zaoferował pomoc, ale powiedziano mu, żeby siedział i odpoczywał, więc usiadł z Sherlockiem przy stole. Rozmawiali z Clarą, detektyw inspektor z ramieniem zarzuconym na oparciu krzesła Sherlocka, udem dotykając uda detektywa.

Kilka kolejnych rund do kuchni po sos i pudding Yorkshire i stół będzie całkowicie zastawiony, gotowy do uczty. John odwrócił się ostrożnie od blatu, starając się nie wylać sosu z sosjerki. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, widząc swoją siostrę stojącą w przejściu, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i surową, niemal ostrą miną.

\- Co jest? - spytał John, pilnując sosu, kiedy się wyprostowywał.

\- Nie uważasz, że Greg i Sherlock siedzą trochę za blisko i są trochę zbyt przyjacielscy? Myślałam, że to ty umawiasz się z Gregiem, nie Sherlock.

\- Bo się umawiam - odpowiedział John. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo się wytłumaczyć, ale Harry nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

\- No dobra, w taki razie dlaczego są na sobie uwieszeni? Sherlock ma rękę na jego udzie; równie dobrze mógłby go macać pod stołem! - Twarz Harry była czerwona, a kobieta wyglądała, jakby miała wparować do jadalni i siłą rozdzielić mężczyzn.

John obdarzył ją współczującym uśmiechem, nieszczęśliwy, że ją zmartwił, i przepchnął się obok, stawiając sosjerkę na środku stołu. Potem stanął za Gregiem i Sherlockiem, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu każdego z nich i ściskając lekko.

\- Umawiam się z nimi oboma - oznajmił dumnie.

Clara, która kompletnie nie wiedziała co się dzieje, usiadła zszokowana z otwartymi ustami i spoglądała niepewnie pomiędzy swoją dziewczyną a facetami.

Po intensywnej chwili ciszy Harry wybuchnęła śmiechem, zginając się wpół i uderzając dłońmi o kolana. - Och, John, kiedyś mnie dobijesz! Nie dość że homoseksualizm, to jeszcze poliamoria? - Wskazała palcem całą trójkę. - Jesteś cholernym szczęściarzem, że jestem lesbijką, bo byłabym wściekła, że kradniesz wszystkich atrakcyjnych mężczyzn! Mam nadzieję, dla waszego dobra, że dobrze to między wami działa.

\- Działa wspaniale. - Pochylił się pomiędzy chłopaków i cmoknął każdego z nich. Tak, to było wspaniałe.


End file.
